


Marvin, Dougal and their real life counterparts

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Erotica, M/M, Pining Martin, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sucky title, please forgive)</p><p>Prompt: Martin spend many cold and lonely nights in his attic writing a love story about Marvin and Dougal, two pilots who fall in love despite prejudice and age difference. He never intended to even try to have it published, but one of the students found the file on his computer when they were getting rid of viruses and convinced him to try/sent it in without his knowledge. </p><p>The book became a huge bestseller. Martin didn't exactly become wealthy, but he could continue flying for MJN without ever worrying where his next meal will come from. </p><p>The only problem is... it's rather obvious where he got the inspiration. Especially to Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvin, Dougal and their real life counterparts

_He grabbed the captain; large, warm hands clasping the younger's rough, small ones. "Don't go," Dougal whispered in Marvin's ear, lips brushing oh so gently over the ginger's ear._

_"I... I have to, Dougal," Marvin stuttered. Eyes didn't meet, lips didn't touch._

_Dougal's hand tightened onto Marvin's, subconsiously thinking that the man would fade away himself if he didn't. "What... What about...?" Dougal began, but Marvin whipped his head around, staring into the older man's eyes._

_"What about what? You never stammer Dougal, don't start now," Marvin spat and Dougal grimaced at the attack._

_Dougal relinquished his hold on Marvin's hand, stepped back, closed his eyes and took a breath. "What about us?" He asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. The first officer's mind flickered with images, romantic declarations of love and the gushing that followed._

_It wasn't like the films. The silence was deafening._

_"What?" Marvin asked, voice cracking, "I don't know why you'd tease me now; I'm leaving, and you're insisting on jokes!"_

_"Marvin, I'm not joking -"_

_"Our-our arrangement was -"_

_"I don't care what our arrangement was!" Dougal roared, "I love you, Marvin!"_

_Dougal snatched Marvin at the knees, sending him sprawling on the cheep hotel bed. "Dougal?" Martin gasped as the first officer straddled his tighs, the comfortable bulk pressing him into the thin mattress._

_"I love you," Dougal whispered, blunt nails scratching along Marvin's scalp. The young captain gasped and threw his head back, pale neck bared._

_"I... I..."_

_"You can say it," Douglas promised, rocking his hips and making Martin moan._

_"I-I love you too."_

   Martin tore his hands away from the keyboard and squirmed slightly. He wasn't good at continuously writing smut; blame it on his bachelor's life, but he tended to get overly... warm.

   Ten chapters in, animal sex and then the stereotypical passionate declaration of love. Marvin getting a job elsewhere while Dougal struggles with the fact he's starting to get emotionally invested with Marvin when their relationship was 'friends with benefits', and meanwhile Carol is buggering an Air England captain, Harry, and he's trying to re-open her emotional side since her husband Greg hurt her and her son, Archie.

   All in all, an alright plot.

   He wasn't planning to publish this, God forbid, but he had to get those scenes out of his head and writing them seemed to help. More than... the other option.

   He didn't think there was anything wrong with that method, it was just a bit messy.

   He saved his work just in time, and the computer decided to crash. "Damn," He muttered. He'd have to get one of the students, Gemma, to take a look at it; the old thing probably had a virus or something.


End file.
